Fractal Realms
Fractal Realms (also sometimes known as Divine Realms) are pockets of condensed arcana floating in The World Stream. They are typically the home of Prime or Ascended deities, and are the outermost planes of existence considered part of Ygdren's unique cosmology. List of Fractal Realms Very few mortals visit the fractal realms and return to tell the tale. Crossing the multitude of planar barriers to the outer planes requires an incredible amount of power, which is rarely achievable by most mortal folk. As a result, descriptions of most Fractal Realms are based on a combination of mythology, visions granted by various deities, and other forms of divination. Some Fractal Realms, normally those associated with death deities, draw the souls of the dead to them under some condition or another, but this is not the case for all the pocket realms. Aranghul The Archalls The Ardent Citadel Divine realm of The Allfather. A landscape of rolling hills and open meadows, encased in perpetual sunlight that emanates from a vast, gorgeous tower that rises atop the tallest hill of the domain. The tower forms part of magnificent royal hall built of resplendent white wood and marble, inside of which sits the deity himself atop a golden throne, served by his legion of Solari, who tend to the hills and fields and guard the realm against hostile entities in The World Stream. Only the loyalest and most faithful of souls are taken to the Ardent Citadel, those who have served The Allfather's tenets and sought justice and truth with every fibre of their being. The Ashenfade Divine realm of The Ashmaiden. A colourless landscape with no sun, moon, or stars; only inky black sky. All things look as though the colour has leeched out of them, and even the brightest of flame seems dull. Perpetual snowfall encases the plains and forests, but what at first seems to be snow is soon revealed to be ash. A winding river of liquid arcana twists through the realm, starting in the vast grasslands of ash, passing through hills, crags, and leafless forests leading toward a cliff over which the river cascades into The World Stream. A fortress rises at the very edge of the cliff, amidst a field of talon-like spires of black crystal. Pale blue liquid tumbles over the granite spires and minarets of the fortress to join the waterfall below, liquid memories of the souls that wander endlessly in the realm. All souls that are not claimed by the other realms are sent to this place. The Astral Void A hole of infinite nothingness within the torrent of The World Stream where no liquid arcana passes and no creatures dwell. Pocket planes, wormholes, and certain forms of teleportation often pass through this space, but if someone is unlucky enough to get stuck within it, it is near impossible to retrieve them or even locate them again within the void. Avalon The Blightwaste Divine realm of The Sporemother. A landscape of decay and rot, stacked high with hills of fungus and moss. The air hangs heavy with spores that form a perpetual fog which floats throughout the entire domain and converges unnaturally on any mortal prey foolish enough to enter the wastes. At the centre of the plain is a massive palace built out of a multitude of mushrooms, interconnected with countless bridges, tunnels and chambers that form a seemingly endless maze. In the central, largest chamber of the palace sits the Rot Throne, where The Sporemother watches over her domain through the clouds of spores that encase it. The Corpse Hall Duskmeadow Elysium The Emerald Shores The Everseas The Fade The Frostweald Greyhunt The Hall of Mirrors The Halls of Erudition The Halls of Torment Hel Iokanys The Jade Sea Limbo The Mist Oblivion Divine realm of The Evermoil. Obsidian Ranchor Severance Soltryce Divine realm of The Sunspear. The Soulforge Divine realm of The Dawnhammer. A landscape of rocky mountains climbing towards a single central volcano, at the heart of which is the forge of souls which Yohr toils within for eternity. The forge feeds off the bubbling lava that cascades through the entire volcano, tumbling over a myriad of obsidian tunnels and chambers, and culminating at the central hall, where a gigantic anvil ablaze with soulfire stands, and The Dawnhammer forges souls into stars. Dwarves believe that their souls end up in this realm when they die, but only if they are buried in uncut stone near a mountain peak in a special ritual that leaves the stone unblemished. The Sunless Dominion Thornwood Tian The Vault of Glass Divine realm of The Skyweaver. The Wandering Isle Divine realm of The Wayfarer. A sunny and blissful landscape, with a labyrinth of thick woodland, ancient ruins, nooks and crannies, all atop a giant astral leviathan. Unlike other realms, the island wanders through The World Stream and moves at the whim of The Wayfarer, collecting anything that is lost or trapped within the turbulent currents of the arcane river. The island is littered with hundreds of thousands of trinkets and artefacts, and sometimes even lost souls, dating back to the dawn of the cosmos. Wildhearth Category:Planes of Existence